Vladimir von Edmundovich XXIII
Vladimir Grigory Voskoboynikov Nicholas Grebenshchikov Alexander Svyatoslavovich von Edmundovich XXIII, more commonly shortened to just Vladimir von Edmundovich XXIIII, is an acolyte of inquisitor Ahtar Delcon, and former captain of the Vostroyan Firstborn. Born into the incredibly wealthy noble family of the von Edmundovichs, Vladimir enjoyed a prosperous career in the Firstborn, guided through the ranks by his father. In 985.M41 he was recruited by Ahtar Delcon to become an acolyte in his retinue. Vladimir is a skilled duellist. History Early life Born the son of the wealthy noble line of the von Edmundovichs, Vladimirs future was planned out for him. His parents indoctrinated him at a young age, teaching him responsibilities including ones of leadership, and duty. He was also put through gruelling sword practice, being punished harshly if he made a mistake. Despite this, Vladimir was still spoilt with ostentatious gifts lavished upon him. At the age of 18 Vladimir was properly inducted into the Vostroyan Firstborn, under the watchful eye of his father. Personality Vladimir is pompous, thinking himself above "the lesser peasants", and being incredibly entitled. He does however have his own personal set of values, probably influenced by his upbringing on Vostroya. These beliefs are ones of duty, and brotherhood. So, despite his arrogant demeanour, Vladimir is loyal to those that he serves, and has great respect for his family. Appearance Tall and well proportioned, Vladimirs skin is a pale white, tinged slightly with grey. His face is long but wide, his eyes spaced far apart. Vladimir has long, lank black hair and a fine moustache, carefully styled. Vladimirs nose is short, and his chin jutting. Vladimir normally wears an immaculate uniform, a gaudy red, trimmed with gold, with large epaulettes and a row of polished medals. His boots are large, and wears the traditional Vostroyan Firstborn fleece hat, made of finest wolf hide, and adorned with fine feathers. He also carries an archaic gas mask, with finely wrought golden detail. Abilities and traits Equipment *'Power Sword'-A curved cutlass like weapon, Vladimirs sword is an antique, one of his families many heirlooms. Vladimirs cutlass is certainly not considered to be the most valuable of his families possessions-those are either carried by his father or locked away in vaults. But among others, Vladimirs sword appears priceless and is a symbol of status. In combat the blade is effective, but is heavy and needs constant maintenance. *'Plasma pistol'-A gold plated weapon, Edmundovichs plasma pistol was crafted specially for him, after he was promoted to colonel of the 18th Vostroyan Firstborn regiment. The pistol is not just for ornamental purposes, but also for military use. Vladimir keep the gun polished and clean, and is very particular of the guns condition. Relationships Feel free to add your own! Allies 'Ahtar Delcon' Vladimir has respect for Delcon, but openly says that he preferred life in the Firstborn. Thus rather than following Delcons intentions of tempering his petulant nature, Vladimir still swaggers around Delocn acting "to big for his boots" so to speak. Enemies Quotes By About Feel free to add your own! Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperial Guard Characters Category:Dog of War Category:Characters Category:Inquisition Category:Von Edmundovich family